Halo Around My Neck
by Duevo
Summary: Piccolo is forced to train the daughter of Beerus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Halo was beginning to think this all might be pointless. Her father asked her to train under the guidance of Piccolo, partly to train her as a warrior and partly to use her as a means of spying on the group of Saiyans. In both aspects, Halo could consider herself failing miserably. She was bruised and sore from constant sparring with Piccolo, yet no more skilled than when she first came under his tutelage. And as for the Saiyans, aside from seeing Gohan on rare occasions, Piccolo spent little time around anyone, so neither did she.

"Halo, get up. It's time to move." Piccolo's stern voice called out.

Another big bummer? Piccolo leads a very nomadic lifestyle, constantly moving from forest to forest. They never stayed in the same place long enough to settle in comfortably.

Was it too much to ask to just sit down and rest for a little while?

"Halo, come!" Piccolo called out before walking ahead.

Her stomach decided to rumble in that moment, reminding her that in all the walking and sparring they had done today, she had forgotten to hunt down breakfast before they started moving this morning.

"Piccolo, why do we have to go so soon? Are we trying to get somewhere important or can I hunt down some food to eat?" She knew she sounded whiney but didn't care. She was tired of training with a mean, alien eunuch, and she wanted some food.

"Stop whining, we need to cover more ground before nightfall and I don't want to have to set up camp here because you won't cooperate!" His voice is that same even, deep tone that she'd been taking orders from all month.

"But why do we keep having to move? Why do we need to cover so much ground between campsites? Are you taking me somewhere specific?"

"Just stop asking so many questions and start moving!" Piccolo's tone deepened, that was his final warning.

"Rrgh... Fine, I'm moving! I'm moving!

Read and Review and let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay! I'm so happy to be getting back to writing! 3 Not the best writing I've ever done. Honestly, this chapter is kind of a filler to help set up future dialogue. Still, I hope you like it!

I do not own DragonBall Z

Chapter Two: Mildly Fascinated

Night finally falls as Halo finishes setting up camp after the ridiculous hike up a mountain that Piccolo insisted on. Whatever, he was an asshole, a fact she was growing more and more accustomed to.

She sits in front of the campfire and stretches her legs out, hoping to ease the soreness still lingering there.

She looks over to where the pain in her ass sits, just meditating/ finding a means for ignoring her. She needed to wake up before he would so she could hunt before he would try to pull her in for training/ early morning beat downs.

"Hey, Pickle, why not sit by the fire with me? I don't bite."

His eyebrow twitched, annoyed by the nickname she picked for him. Dealing with the daughter of Beerus had proven most unpleasant. She was a whiny, overprivledged goddess-brat with a knack for driving him mad. Half the time he wondered if she knew what she was doing or if it was by accident that she overwhelmed him so many times.

It wasn't just her annoying personality either... Despite being the daughter of Beerus, she held very little, if any resemblance to him at all. She looked like a human woman with long blonde hair and amber colored eyes. He constantly questioned her odd appearance but she would just shrug it off, saying she looked like her mother, who was a golden goddess of light.

And that being the case, what exactly was Halo the goddess of? She told him she didn't know and would find out when her power finally decided to assert itself.

She was an oddity and he constantly found himself staring at her, wondering about who she was, why Beerus dumped her with him, how soft her hair was...

He growled, feeling disgusted with himself. Unfortunately, it was something that came up in his mind often.

He spent little time around the female company but he had wondered for years what they possessed that made the strongest warriors weak and stupid for their affection. One day he had overheard Yamcha expounding on about Bulma (back when they had been on-and-off dating).

He talked on and on about how soft she was and how she smelled so good. He went into detail about other stuff but Piccolo had chosen to walk away after that. Unfortunately it had weighed on his mind much after that, studying human females and trying to figure them out. Aside from their hair and mildly sweet scents, he imagined there wasn't much difference between human men and women. They do smell a little sweeter then their male counterparts but their skin shouldn't feel any different judging by appearance. But females kept their hair longer than males, not just that, it also appeared shinier and silky looking by comparison. So if there was something softer about a female, surely, it's their hair.

His eyes wondered to Halo again. She did smell nice... Almost like honeysuckle. And she had long, silky-looking blonde hair. His hands itched to reach out and find out for himself if her hair really was as soft as it appears but deigned that an urge better left ignored. He had a feeling Halo would never let him live it down if he did.

"Hey, you gonna come sit by the fire or not, Pickle-pop?"

"I'll over there when I damn well please!"

This woman would be the end of him, he just knew it.

A/N: Good? Bad Hot garbage fire? Lemme know with a review :)


End file.
